Bolton
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Follow the relationship between Taylor and Troy. From hate to love and probably back again.
1. No Way, Bolton

Heyyy readers so due to popular demand I have chosen to make this into a chapter fic.. However, I would like your imput because i'm running on empty for ideas at the moment. I would like you fill in this request form on what to do for the next chapter.. I shall be writing the first chapter request that comes in..

Penname:

Setting:

What you'd like to see happen:

Rating:

For those who haven't read this let me know what you think in lovely review please

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade xx

* * *

"So ladies.." Troy said as soon as he had gotten up on to the stage. "Who wants to come and simmer in my hotness,sizzle in my sexiness, and bathe in my moonlight?" He looked around "Any takers?"

Taylor just scoffed and looked away from Troy. Taylor knew exactly what Troy was like. They hadn't seen each other in several years but Troy still hadn't changed. Taylor and Troy only met up against because they had been invited by their best friends to their engagement dinner with some of their other high school friends.

"How about you?" Troy said looking to Taylor.

"No way" Taylor responded. She wanted nothing to do with him after he had cheated on her several years before.

"You know you want to" Troy said just giving her the look that he knew made her melt inside.

"Fine" Taylor said reluctantly after some prodding by Gabriella.

Troy smiled. Taylor went to join Troy on the stage. The music began and Troy began to sing "Here come ol' flat top, He come groovin' up slowly, He's got Joo Joo eyeball, He one holy roller, He got hair down to his knees, Got to be a joker he just do what he please." Troy approached Taylor resting his hands on Taylor's waist moving her hips to the music. He continued to sing the song until he came to the end. "Come together, Right now, Over me"

People clapped once Troy was finished singing. However, he was way to distracted dancing with Taylor to notice what was going on around him. Taylor was to drawn into the music to notice as well. Once they worked that out though they stopped dancing and got off the stages. Taylor went to go and sit back down but Troy pulled her over to the dance floor with him. "What do you want now" Taylor complained.

"You to dance with me." Troy said to her.

"What makes you think I wanna dance with you." Taylor replied against trying to get away from him but he grabbed her wrist and just held onto her.

"Oh you know you want to baby." Troy said.

"I'm not your baby."Taylor said looking back to him.

"Come on. One dance" Troy said giving her that look again making her melt and just give into him..

"Ok fine" Taylor responded reluctantly. "But just one dance."

"One dance is all I need babe for you to want me." Troy respond placing his hands on Taylor's waist as the music to another song started. It was 'Rock your world" by Micheal Jackson and Troy couldn't but sing along as the pair danced.

Taylor figured she could play along with his for a little while. She slipped her arms around Troy's neck. As the dance continued Troy started grinding on Taylor which cause her to moan lightly. Troy smirked. He playfully pulled her closer to him. He lightly brushed his lips against her neck. When Troy did that she pushed him off her. "What are you doing?"

"You know you want me babe because I am dying for your sweet love and your tender kisses sweetheart" Troy said advancing on Taylor.

"I don't think so" Taylor said just looking at him.

"Don't look at me like that girl." Troy respond considering the look Taylor had on his face mainly because Troy had aways been turned on by Taylor playing hard to get with him. "If you don't stop,those pretty lips of yours are gonna be getting it on with mine."

"Not going to happen Bolton" Taylor told him.

"Oh it will babe. Trust me." Troy respond pulling Taylor close to him. Taylor had no idea why but she let him do that but she just did. Another upbeat so came on and the pair were dancing like they we had been before. Troy's lips brushed against Taylor's neck but this time she didn't pull away. She let him continue. Mainly because she'd been turned on by him grinding on her before and she was dying for sex. Mainly because she hadn't gotten any in a while.

"Some thing's never change then." Gabriella said looking to her fiance having seen Taylor and Troy with each other on the dance floor.

"Your so right." Chad replied spotting his best friend on the dance floor.

"So I guess they don't hate each other again." Gabriella said.

"Nope." Chad said. "I think Taylor still hates him. You can see her nails digging into Troy's back."

"Yeah but you know as well as I do that when their trying to get to each other Taylor digs her nails into Troy's back as he kisses her neck." Gabriella replied remembering some of their High School parties and how Taylor and Troy would always have and I hate you but I can't get enough of you relationship. They even had that when they were dating for that short time.

'True" Chad said watching his best friend and Taylor. Troy was currently sucking on the soft spot on Taylor's neck causing her to moan lightly. Taylor was digging her nails into Troy's back. Troy slowly started to kiss up Taylor's neck and to her lips. As soon as Troy reached Taylor's lips she kissed him back passionately. When the music to that song came to an end both Taylor and Troy were extremely turned on.

"So babe.' Troy said pulling away from her. "I thought you don't want me"

"I don't want you" Taylor told him.

"Then why'd you kiss me back." Troy replied looking at Taylor his arms still tight around her.

"Whatever" Taylor scoffed trying to pull out of his grip but Troy pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Taylor didn't struggle she just kissed him back. She didn't know how much longer she could go without screwing his brains out right their on the dance floor. She pulled away from him and dragged him out the restaurant. She looked around and pulled him into an alley a little way from the restaurant.

As it was dark no one would be able to see them doing this. Troy reached under Taylor's dress and slipped down Taylor's damp underwear. Taylor unbuttoned Troy's pant and slipped them down finding he was not wearing boxers. "You manwhore" Taylor said to him.

"Hey. I wanted to be ready. One less piece of clothing to be taken of" Troy said pushing Taylor up against the wall.

"You planned this" Taylor replied letting him push her against the wall.

"Maybe" Troy said innocently.

"I hate you" Taylor told him.

"I don't care" Troy replied lifting Taylor up so her legs were around his waist.

"Sure you don't" Taylor replied. She gasped slightly as Troy pushed into her.

"Like that baby" He asked as Troy thrust into her.

Taylor didn't say anything but she dug her nails into his back as Troy continued to thrust into her. Taylor and Troy both came together. "I still think your a manwhore" Taylor replied when Troy left her down.

"What does that make you then?" Troy asked Taylor letting her dress go back down.

"I'm not sure." Taylor replied simply having thought about it.

"I know." Troy said. "Your my whore"

"I'm not a whore." Taylor responded.

"Then why did you have sex with me so easily." Troy said

"Whatever." Taylor replied. She then just walked away from Troy and joined the group in the restaurant. Troy stood there his pants down around his ankles still not sure what to do. He could never win with Taylor but one thing he knew. He wasn't going to give up on winning her over.


	2. What Are You Doing Here, Bolton?

Heyy guys..Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter.. This Chapter is dedicated to BillieJean'sPlaya40 and SweetSummerMelodiez whos requests didn't become the next chapter for this story. However, I am going to write them. I shall be creating a collection of just Traylor one-shot from requests that don't get written for this story.. So yeah us the form below to let me know what you would like to see happen next.. I would also like to add in a quotes section to it.. Oh and I'm majorly sorry that I haven't updated for a while..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

Penname:LadiibabiiCottonCandii990

Setting:In Troy or Taylor's office at whatever job

What's you like to see happen:Due to interesting circumstances Troy becomes Tay new partner and they learn to get along however Troy starts dating one of their co workers leaving Tay jealous but as usual she doesn't show .Troy knows Tay is jealous but he still plays w/ her...^_^

Rating:T or M

* * *

Taylor was sat at her desk. She was waiting for her new assistant to arrive. She hadn't been around to do the hiring so it was one of her business partners chose it. A knock on the door came. "Come in."

"Hello. I'm Troy Bolton and I'm you new assistant." he said as he came into the room.

"Bolton." Taylor said just looking at him.

"Mckessie." Troy said looking up at Taylor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I guess i'm your new assistant." He smirked.

"No way." Taylor said looking to him.

"Yes." Troy said sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Get off my desk." Taylor respond nudging Troy off her desk. She hadn't spoken to him since that night at Chad and Gabriella's engagment party and she'd had sex with him in the alley.

"Why babe?" Troy said staying on her desk.

"I'm not your babe. I'm your pboss. So get off my desk."

"Fine." Troy said getting off her desk. "Ya know. I've always had fanticses of having sex with my boss and maybe I will now."

"In your dreams"

"You are baby. All the time." Troy said standing in front of her.

"Just go and get me and other girls some coffee's. You know what I like." Taylor told him.

"Of course." Troy said. He winked to Taylor as he left the office.

Over the first week of working for Taylor Troy had managed to charm all of the ladies working in the office with her. "That Troy is so hot." Taylor's flatmate, Alyssa said.

"Not really." Taylor replied flipping through her magizine.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"He just isn't." Taylor respoded.

There was then a knock at the door. "That's him" Alyssa smiled.

"Huh" Taylor said looking at Alyssa.

"That's him. I'm going out on a date with him." Alyssa explained.

"I'd take protection." Taylor told her.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"Cause he's gonna try and get in your pants."

"He wouldn't. He's a sweet heart."

"No he isn't." Taylor said looking to him. "He's a horny manwhore who only care about sex."

"How would you know that?" She asked.

"I just would." Taylor responded.

"Whatever." Alyssa said and made her way to the door and left.

"So how was your date last night?" Taylor said to Troy when he came into the office the next morning.

"It was good." Troy responded slumping down into the chair on the opposite side of Taylor's desk. "Alyssa's amazing in bed." H then paused for a moment and said "Maybe even better than you."

"Good for her." Taylor replied typing at her computer.

Troy just looked at Troy he knew that Taylor would be crazy jelous that Troy was dating someone else which was the truth. Taylor was crazy jelous of Alyssa but she wasn't going to let him know that.

There was a knock at the door and Alyssa came in "I've got those files.." she was stopped by Troy giving her a kiss. It was long and full of passion. It was one of those kisses that just made out forget about everyone around you.

Taylor coughed. "Alyssa. The files please."

"Oh yeah. "She giggled and gave Taylor the files.

Taylor took the files. Alyssa giggled a little more when Troy whispered into her ear "Someones a bit iritable because she isn't getting any."

It however was loud enough said for Taylor to here. "Get out Bolton and Alyssa pull yourself together."

The day just seemed to pass by so slowly for Taylor. Troy took every chance he had to rub in Taylor's face how much he enjoyed his date with Alyssa. Finally when it was just the two of them in her office she snapped. "Shut up about your bloody date last Bolton."

Troy smirked. "I knew you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Taylor said as she went back to her desk having put away a file.

As she went back to her desk Troy trapped her against it. "You so are."

"I'm not." Taylor said pushing Troy off her.

"You so are." Troy responded. He then took the oportunity to pinch her in the bum when she was going back to her seat.

"I'm not." She repeated sitting down.

"Oh you know are just crazy jealous." Troy said sitting in front of her on the desk.

"I am not." Taylor said getting right up in his face.

Troy's whorish nature then shown though when he came up with. "This is kinda kinky ya, i've also wanted to do this but I'd always imagined it the other way around."

"What the other way around?" Taylor asked.

"Well you on the desk begging me to screw you."

"I don't wanna screw you." Taylor said.

"Oh but baby I so wanna screw you."

"Why not ask Alyssa? I'm sure she'll give you what you want." Taylor said sitting back down on her desk.

"Taylor babe. Alyssa no where on par the feeling you give me when we come together." Troy said.

"Well i'm sorry your just gonna have to wait but i'm not gonna give into you this time." Taylor responded.

"Oh don't be so sure." Troy said pulling Taylor's chair close to him and him slipping onto her lap so she was stuck on the chair.

"I hate you." Taylor hissed as Troy's lips brushed against her neck.

"No you don't." Troy respond before he started to stuck on hair neck. It wasn't to much long before Taylor gave into Troy. She got him off her and sat on the desk, Troy then stood between her legs and hands moved up her legs and under her skirt. Taylor moved a little letting him slip down her underwear. "I'll keep these." Troy said when he got them off her. He slipped them into his pocket as Taylor slipped down his pants and boxers. Troy pushed Taylor's skirt up and entered her. She gasped a little as he did that but he didn't pause. He thrust into her hard causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

As they continued Taylor dug her nails into Troy's back. He groaned as she did that. It wasn't to long before they both become over come with pleasure and it was over. Both were out of breath. "I knew i'd get you to beg for me to have sex with you."

"I didn't beg." Taylor breathed.

"Oh right. Whatever." Troy said. His arms were around her and for some reason he didn't want to let her go. Troy for some reason didn't want to let him go either.

The just remained in that position for five minutes or so neither wanting to break the silence until Taylor said. "I better get home."

"Yeah." Troy said pulling up his boxers and pants letting Taylor off the desk.

Taylor smoothed her skirt down. "Time for you to give me back my underwear." She said.

"Like I told you. I'm keeping it."

"Why? Do you secretly like wearing ladies underwear?" Taylor joked

"No. More of a momento of our action here."

"You and such a manwhore. Do you take the pants of all the women you've had sex with."

"Oh taylor no and think about it if I did it every time we had sex I'd have a draw full of your underwear."

Taylor smiled a little thinking about it. Troy had been the first guy she'd done with it. It was a little bit of experimenting that went way to far considering she was still dating Chad at the time. "Anyway i'm gonna go. You should leave so i can lock up."

The pair grabbed all their things and were out with in five minutes. Once locked up Troy pinned Taylor to the door and gave her a passionate kiss goodbye. "Good night." Troy said when he pulled away. He then disappeared off to his car.

Taylor made her way back to her's and Alyssa's apartment happy even though she'd screwed her flatmates current boyfriend.

* * *

And once again i'm way sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I hope you like it though.. Now leave your requests should happen next.. Remember to add some quotes as well that way i'll find it a little easier to write.. Oh and on a side note I've started a new story called Melting Away The Ice.. It's a Sharpay centric story but I love the idea for it..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x


End file.
